


Loki Cat My Hero

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Lokitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author of story has had an awful day and thankfully she's got a hero. His name is Loki Cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Cat My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really not good day, crying was envolved and it wasn't pretty. So I deicded that I wanted another Lokitty story because frankly I can't think of anyone better to comfort me than Loki. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! :) Will be posting soon a 5 part seiries of one shots inspired by Thorki fanart that I found on-line. Regardless of that will be posting another Thorki unrealted one. If anyone has had a crummy day I hope this cheers you up. Just now noticed that my first Loki cat story is called to the rescue changed the name of this one, wouldn't want to confuse anybody.

I was tired and sad, the thing is the day started okay but then it went downhill how "lovely" to end a day feeling like crud. All my insecurities came out; the bad thoughts got a hold on me.

My allergies were also being mean to me, it also didn't help much that by accident while I was trying to drink water it managed to get up my nose. I would've laughed at this but not today, it wasn't funny.

Now, I was in bed drained needing some private time. I felt the bed dip a little turning my head a little, I saw Loki Cat snuggling next to me.

"Hi" I said with a drained sigh as I caressed his fur. "Enchantress, I'm sorry you've had one of those days" he purred now changing into his human cat form.

"You're sweet, not your fault my darling, my life…I'm sorry I'm depressing you" I said reaching for another tissue. He watched me blow my nose and then hugged me tightly to him.

"My darling Enchantress, I have been through so much in this life that almost nothing could depress me least of all you who never depresses me" he said tenderly as he kissed my forehead. I gave him a small smile. "I'm glad" I said quietly as his heart beat lulled me to sleep.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
